


How did we get married?

by strykerxlr8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Jealous Arthur, Jealous Merlin, Las Vegas, M/M, Married Couple, POV Alternating, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykerxlr8/pseuds/strykerxlr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot High School fact : Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon were enemies. </p><p>They hated each other and couldn't stand to be in the same place without a fight erupting.<br/>One school trip to Vegas turns their world upside down when the accidentally get hitched. Will their feelings toward each other change or will they still be bitter enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time ever posting a fan fic, so please be gentle :) 
> 
> I really love Merlin and Arthur stories (they are my OTP)
> 
> Hope you like it. Please comment, good or bad so i can improve.
> 
> Thanks guys

Merlin POV

“Class, we are going to Vegas!” Mr Harrington shouted.  
Everyone in class sat up as soon as they heard the word ‘Vegas’. Three seconds of silence followed that statement before everyone busted into chaos.  
Everyone in the class started talking about the trip with their friends. Some were even moving around the class to get to other people to talk to.  
“Class settle down or this trip gets cancel due to lack of co-ordination.” The teacher shouted.  
Everyone froze.  
“Good. The trip is in one week and here is a list of things you are to bring. It’s a five day trip which means that you will need a lot of things.” He said this and passed out papers that had instruction on it to everyone.  
When he got to me, I asked “do we get to party and drink”  
Mr Harrington looked at me, raised his eyebrows and said “Mr Emrys , I don’t really want to know why you asked that question but to answer. There will be no alcohol consumption during the trip”  
The class groaned  
“Until the last day of the trip, so on that day...get trashed”  
The class cheered. I smiled. Vegas is for getting trashed and I intended to get as much as I could on that single night. I was still grinning like an idiot and talking to my friend mike when I heard the worst news ever that could potentially ruin the trip for me. The second class for geography was also coming with us.  
Originally, our school had two geography classes as too many people took that class. I wouldn’t have minded much except that class harboured the original bastard. Arthur Pendragon.  
Son of a bitch  
“Why are they coming Mr Harrington. Why do they have to come with us?”  
“Because, Mr Emrys , they are still part of the geography class in this school and just because they have a separate class doesn’t mean they don’t also get to go on this trip.”  
I groaned and put my head in my hands. Arthur was my worst enemy and everyone knew it. We literally break into fight every time we met which meant that almost every day, we both went home blooded or with broken bones.  
We had actually hospitalised each other once. Funny thing was our parents liked each other and were constantly disappointed when we fight.  
I never really knew why we fought. The hatred within us had just always been there. Fucking douche bag, I wanted to scream.  
“Dude, chill, maybe you wouldn’t have to interact with ‘him’ throughout the trip”. My friend Gaius said trying to reassure me but we both knew it was never going to work. Arthur and I couldn’t be in the same place without getting in each other’s face about the smallest things. The stupid school had bets going on about what we were going to fight about next or where we were or how much blood was going to be spilled.  
This was going to be one bad trip.  
The bell rang.  
“Remember class, you need to get your parents or guardians to sign the permission slips which are on my desk so pick one up or no Vegas for you. Oh and Mr Emrys, I would like to talk to you for a minute” Mr Harrington said loudly as people were rushing towards his table.  
“See ya Merlin”  
“Mr Emrys. I would like to ask if there is going to be any problems with Mr Pendragon during this trip. Because for the next one week before this trip, I want you two on the best behaviour or you will get banned from it”  
“You don’t have to worry Mr Harrington. I will talk to him and we will settle our differences so you don’t have to ban us. Okay” I tried smiling but I bet it turned out to be a grimace.  
“Okay, keep that promise up and you will enjoy this trip. Goodbye Mr Emrys”.  
I left the class and surprise, surprise I bumped into someone.  
“Oh I’m sorry...I didn’t mean...YOU!”  
The person I had bumped into had been none other than Arthur and he had been apologizing when he recognised me. He flipped.  
“Watch where are going you asshole!” he yelled and pushed me back from him.  
He really was asking for it. I was about to sock him one when the door open and Mr Harrington came out, looked at both of us and said “is there a problem here, you two?”  
“Oh no, I was just apologising to...um...it here for hitting it.” I said to Mr Harrington and smirked. I knew calling Arthur an ‘it’ was going to tick him off and he might lash out and get in trouble.  
“I have a name you know, jackass”  
“So your name is jackass. I should have known as it fits your personality so well.”  
“You son of a bitch. You know my name is Arthur. I’m gonna kick your ass six ways to Sunday”  
“Mr Pendragon, please conduct yourself and refrain from assaulting other students.”  
“He started it.”  
“I don’t care who started it. I want to talk to you in my class now.”  
I was still smirking and almost laughed out loud when I saw Arthur’s face as he realised he was in trouble and I had tricked him. Damn I’m good. That had seriously lifted my mood.  
It was lunch time so I made my way to the cafeteria. I wondered what Mr Harrington was going to say to Arthur. Who cares? Just getting him in trouble made my day.

 

Arthur’s POV

“Mr Pendragon, would you care to explain to me why you felt you needed to attack Mr Emrys?”  
“That bastard deserved it. I don’t know why you stopped it” I snapped at him  
“Mr Pendragon, kindly watch your tone and language. The other reason I called you was to ask if you knew about the trip to Vegas”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“And do you know that my class would also be there”  
“Yeah”  
“Good. Now I want to make something clear. If there are any problems from you or Mr Emrys, You will both be banned from the trip. Is that understood?”  
“Fine but if he starts shit, I’m breaking his face in and you can’t say squat about it even if I get banned.”  
The teacher signed. “Just stay out of trouble. I don’t know why you two fight anyway.”  
I nodded and let the class and headed to the cafeteria. I was going to have a word with Nicholas.  
As I entered the cafeteria, I noticed everyone became silent and turned to me. I didn’t care. I just wanted one person. I scanned the area until my eyes landed on the bastard.  
He was sitting with his friends Will, Gaius and Balinor. What really irked me was the girl in his lap kissing his neck like there was no tomorrow and running her hands through his short black hair. I saw red. What the hell was my cousin doing with him and how the hell did he get her to do that.  
I stormed to their table and stood in front of him. The cafeteria had gone back to its noisy state. They all looked up at me. I saw a hickey from where my cousin had been eating his neck. Son of a bitch.  
For reasons unknown I always get pissed if I see any girl with Merlin and vice versa. He didn’t say it but I could always see it in his eyes every time I was with a girl. He would make fun of her, make her life a living hell or even stole her from me then dump her till she broke up with me and I will get pissed and we would beat the shit out of each other.  
Luckily, I was very good looking and the girls never stopped coming and Merlin never stopped chasing them away. Well turnabout is fair play.  
“Hey Jessica, did you know that Merlin has herpes? Hope you haven’t sleep with him yet. Herpes leads to brain damage you know” I said and smirked.  
“Shit!” Jessica said, jumping off Merlin’s lap and running away.  
“Jennifer! That’s not true!” Merlin yelled at her retreating back, completely forgetting her name was Jessica not Jennifer. The idiot. Jessica was a slut and everyone knew it.  
He turned to me.  
“What the hell was that?” he said, standing close  
“You made Lizzie break up with me so payback’s a bitch. Anyway I need to talk to you. Meet me in the gym after school”. I turned to walk away.  
“I don’t take orders from you Arthur”. He said to my back.  
I turned , glared at him and snapped “We need to sort ourselves out and I would prefer to deal with this without an audience”  
He said “What? Are you scared I might kick your ass in front of the whole school? Chicken”. He said, smirking.  
“No, I'm more worried about your reputation when I kick your ass. Look I don’t have time for this meet me in the gym after school or none of us will be going to Vegas next week”  
“Fine. Whatever. If you are even a minute late, I'm leaving.” He spat, sat down and started talking to his friends. Ignoring me. Bastard.  
I stomped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin try to talk but end up in a fight instead.

3  
Merlin’s POV  
At 3.55pm, I left will to go find the gym to ‘talk’ aka fight with Arthur. The fucker. I’m gonna teach him a lesson for making Jessica break up with me. (Yeah, I found out her name had been Jessica after she has slapped me for calling her Jennifer. All I knew was that she was Arthur’s cousin and I wanted to piss him off, not sleep with her)  
I got to the gym at 3.59pm and because everyone had left school, it was empty. Ha! I knew he would be too chicken to come. I felt disappointed for some unknown reason.  
Nah. I was probably disappointed because I didn’t have anyone to beat up now. Yeah, that was it. I decided to wait for a while. I dropped my bag and sat down on a bench.  
The doors to the gym opened and closed. I looked up and saw Arthur. He had changed to a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His military short haircut plus his sharp blue eyes made him look more dangerous and tough yet still handsome. My heart skipped.  
What the fuck? I don’t even want to know why that happened. I think it was in anticipation of kicking his behind.  
“You actually came” he said to me, still approaching.  
“And you are late” I said, standing up.  
“Its 4 pm on the dot. You are early. I said 4 pm sharp so it’s your fault you’re early”  
“Are we going to actually argue over the time and who was late or early?” I asked, crossing my arms. He was now standing in front of me. Frowning.  
“I don’t want to fight. At least not for the next two weeks anyway.” He smirked.  
His smirking was beginning to grate on me but I wanted to leave so I tried to forge ahead and get to the main topic. “Mr Harrington said we can’t get into trouble or we are banned from the trip. What are we going to do about that? Considering we are always fighting whenever we are near each other”.  
“This is hard for me to say to you asshole, but can we call a truce for a while? You don’t have to but I would prefer to go on this trip.” He replied, shrugging.  
“Fine, whatever.”  
He smirked triumphantly. Then he turned his back on me and started walking away. I got really pissed.  
“Hey! Why the hell did you tell Jessica I had herpes? Oi, I’m talking to you!” I stalked towards him. I grabbed his bicep and turned him around to face me.  
“Because I felt like it and anyways, I did you a favour. She’s a walking STD. And get your hands off me, jerk face” he said.  
“I don’t have to listen to you and touching you is giving me the creeps. Probably got a skin disease or something from all those girls you slept with” I snatched off my hand, I didn’t know I still had it on his arm.  
“Watch your mouth, freak” he snarled.  
“Asshole”  
“Bastard”  
“Fucker”  
“Brat”  
“Dumb Jock!”  
He punched me. My head snapped to the side. Arthur really hated anyone calling him dumb because he was an athlete which was fair because he was an A student. I tasted blood on my mouth.  
“What the hell! I gonna kill you bastard!” I spat the blood out of my mouth.  
He motioned his hands in a ‘come on’ way. His blue eyes and nose flared “Come get me!”  
I rushed at him in full attack. Swinging my arm, I punched him in the face. I think he had been expecting it, as soon as I connected with him; he fell back hard and dragged me down with him by grabbing my shirt. We both fell on the floor with me on top of him. He twisted us around resulting in him on top this time. He had me pinned to the ground. He grabbed my head, slamming it into the ground.  
I shoved up as hard as I could, managing to knock him off balance. I rolled on top of him and began hitting his face repeatedly, hard enough to draw blood from his face. I was pissed enough not to care that I might kill him.  
He managed to hit me in my stomach hard enough to send me off him. He grabbed my throat and squeezed. I was losing oxygen fast.  
Son of a –  
Someone pulled Arthur back from me, allowing me to gather oxygen in my lungs.  
Turns out there had been a teacher after all in the school. He had pulled Arthur when he saw Arthur choking me.  
“What is wrong with both of you?! I thought I told you two to stop fighting or you will be banned from the trip!”  
Shit! Turns out the teacher was Mr Harrington. Crap.  
I was coughing heavily when I heard Arthur say “I didn’t mean it! Are you okay? I swear I don’t know what got into me. Breathe, Merlin” he began slapping me on the back.  
I could hear fear in his voice. What the hell was going on? Was this a prank?  
“I’m fine” Cough “Really, it’s okay” Cough, Cough. “Arthur, what the hell are you doing?”  
Arthur had taking it on himself to pull me upright and fling me onto his shoulder. What in the world?  
“I’ll get you to the school nurse. I don’t think she has left yet. If she isn’t in, it’s the hospital then. What the hell was I thinking? My dad’s going to kill me. I could have killed you. Oh shit, shit, shit...” he was rambling and running at the same time carrying me and ignoring my protest to “put me down!” The boy was strong for an eighteen year old but then again, he was an athlete. We have left Mr Harrington in the gym long ago.  
When I couldn’t take it anymore, I yelled “ARTHUR PENDRAGON! LET ME DOWN.”  
He stopped abruptly and seemed to realise what he was doing. He dropped me to the floor.  
I groaned. “You asshole, what the hell was that for?”  
He ignored my grumbling and said “Are you okay?”  
“I already told you, I'm fine. Why are you so worried? I know you don’t really care.” I snapped. My head was throbbing and I was slightly dizzy from been carried upside down hence I didn’t feel like been charitable. Arthur’s face tightened.  
“You’re right. I don’t care. I just wanted to make sure you were okay so I don’t get in trouble with my parent or the school. Other than that, you could burn in hell for all I care”.  
For some reason, I felt hurt. Why was I feeling this way? I decided to ignore it.  
“All right then, fuck off why don’t you and if we are going to keep this truce up, we have to ignore each other for the next week in order to stop fighting” I snapped.  
“Fine!”  
“Fine!”  
Damn, I felt childish after I said that.  
We glared at each other for a while, and then we walked away from each other to opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am an incredibly awful person.. i tried to update but so many things kept coming up and i am so slow at writing.. sometimes i am embarrassed at myself so i am really sorry for the overly long update timing and i will try to do better :) pls comment if you have any.. will totally take complaint too.. really deserve them :P


End file.
